


Dangan ronpa; Despair Circus

by ScottishScurrie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Circus, Death. Death Everywhere., Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fankids - Freeform, Gen, I took aspects from the games and put a twist on them :’), I'm Sorry, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: Another killing game?I wonder what’ll be in store!Murder, obviously, and maybe some old faces...?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto





	Dangan ronpa; Despair Circus

**Author's Note:**

> This may be pretty bad, probably won’t come back to it but hey :/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killing game begins! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are currently playing as: Kotori Usi

# Chapter 1: Blood Stained Walls

Kotori awoke at a desk.

_God... What happened?_

She raised her head, looking around.

“W-Where am I?”

It looked like a cage...

Kotori blinked.

“Help?! Is anybody there?!” She called out.

The cage door swung open.

_This is weird..._

She crawled out of the cage.

An announcement came out of nowhere.

“Pupupu! Can all performers please attend the welcoming event in the main tent?”

_Main tent...?_

Suddenly she was there. No walking or anything... _This is definitely weird._

The lights switched off and a spotlight came on in the middle of the tent.

Some random black and white bear... thing came into the tent riding an elephant.

“Hello performers! I hope you are all ready for some dazzling shows because that’s what you’re gonna get!”

“Oh boy! A circus! I can’t wait!” A girl somewhere chirped.

“Now what are you waiting for? Go introduce yourself! After you guys talk, I have a couple of rules you have to follow...”

A girl with dark skin, blonde hair and blue eyes bounced up to Kotori.

“My name is Bennie Jones! I’m the ultimate Beekeeper! Nice to me’cha!”

“I-I’m Kotori U-Usi... I’m the u-ultimate puppeteer.”

“Oo! I’ve always loved puppets! The ways you can express yourself through them I say fascinating!”

Kotori nodded. “Y-Yeah...”

“I’m going to go now! I hope we can be good friends!” She said, skipping off.

_She’s definitely... cheerful._

A boy with ocean blue hair, green eyes and very pale skin strutted over.

“Hey~ The name is Jae Josouek. I’m the ultimate scientist. It’s an honour to meet you.. Erm...”

“Kotori Usi, the u-ultimate puppeteer.”

“It’s an honour to meet you, Kotori, now I must be off, but I’m sure I’ll be able to spot your pretty face in the crowd.” He said, before strolling off.

A girly with ginger hair, pale skin with freckles, though it was (sort of) covered by lazily slapped on white face paint, along with even lazier clown makeup walked up to Kotori, sadly.

“Hello... My name is Sally, the ultimate clown. Yaaaaaaay....” She said, very unenthusiastic and so sadly that it even made Kotori sad.

“H-Hello Sally, I’m Kotori, the ultimate puppeteer.”

Sally nodded, slowly.

“I used to really enjoy your shows, so did my sister...”

“O-Oh! Really? I’m glad to hear it!”

“Mhm...”

There was an awkward silence.

“I won’t bother you with my presence anymore... Thanks for acknowledging me.” Sally said, before trodding away, lazily.

_She was rather odd but... why was she so sad?_

A very pale woman with flowing stawberry blonde hair in a ponytail and freckles, pretty short walked over, nervously.

“H-Hi, My name is Haturo Nina... I’m the ultimate florist.”

Kotori nodded.

“I-It’s nice t-to meet you, Haturo.”

Haturo nodded, before quickly taking her leave...

_She looked nice..._

A girl with sunkissed tanned skin, shiny, wavy, black hair pulled into two ponytails strutted over.

“Hey girlie! You’ve probably heard of me! I’m the glorious Tomiko Song! The ultimate celebrity! C’mon, surely that rings a bell.” She said, in a outrageous high pitched voice.

Kotori shook her head.

“What?! But everyone has heard of me! That’s what my manager said! Ugh, never mind. I don’t have time for this. Ta-ta!” She said, waving and strutted off once more.

A boy skipped over, before he tripped on his shoelaces. He had blonde hair and grey eyes, which look unnaturally cold for such a (supposedly) cheerful guy.

“Oops.” He muttered, getting up.

He grinned widely.

“Hey! My name is Shiro Naegi! I’m the ultimate lucky detective, which is basically I’m only lucky during cases, like I just demonstrated right now thanks to the floor getting in the way.”

“W-Wait... as in Makoto Naegi?”

Shiro nodded.

“Yeah! My dad!”

“O-Oh, wow!”

Shiro nodded.

“Yeah! I know! I love my Mom and Dad a lot!”

Shiro looked at his watch.

“Oh! I better go! I’ll see you around, dude!” He said, fingergunning his way away.

Kotori looked around before her eyes fell on a girl with extremely long black hair, to the point it was almost frightening pale skin, black eyes. She wore glasses.

She was staring at Kotori, which made her feel widely uncomfortable.

“H-How long h-have you been l-looking at me f-for?”

“Not long. Not long at all... but in reality, does time really make sense? It is a social construct after all. Made by people to make sense of the world. My name is Hana Shinguji, the ultimate poet.”

She paused before rolling her eyes.

“Yes, my weirdo of a brother is Korekiyo Shinguji. The obsession he has with our other sister is ubsurd.” 

“I don’t even know w-who he is.”

“You’d be glad of that then.” She said, before strolling off.

Suddenly all the lights went out and in the middle of the tent stood the bear from before.

“Now for the rules! Don’t attack your beloved ringmaster, which is yours truly... now, for the kicker! You’ll all have to kill each other!”

Everyone went dead silent. Not even the crickets made a sound.

“If you kill someone and get away with it, you’ll graduate and go freely while the rest of you stay here and get punished, but if you are caught.... well you’ll just have to see what happens! That’s all! Good night you all and don’t kill each other, or do! Up to you guys.” The bear said, strolling off like nothing happened.

_Oh Lord..._

**Author's Note:**

> !Help!
> 
> _When the text is like this: the main character is thinking._


End file.
